


To Be Mine

by xiuzabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/xiuzabi
Summary: It was dangerous to play like this, especially with the Patriarch’s youngest son, but just like Sehun couldn’t stop giving himself over, body and soul, to a human, Kyungsoo couldn’t stop taking.





	To Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling meh about writing lately, but I read Blood Bank and was feeling inspired instead! This is basically for softpcy, who's suffered with me and likes to send me pictures of Kyungsoo looking dom. Enjoy this filth.

_ Desperate. _

A word no vampire should ever be described as, and yet there was no better way to characterize Sehun in that moment. He didn’t come across as an eternally powerful creature, but something that would beg for any bit of attention from its master. And he did —  _ so well _ — licking at Kyungsoo’s fingers like a dog, staring up at him with bright, hungry eyes as the man sat comfortably before him. 

But just like a vampire should never be desperate, a human should never be  _ dominant _ , and yet it came so naturally to Kyungsoo. It was dangerous to play like this, especially with the Patriarch’s youngest son, but just like Sehun couldn’t stop giving himself over, body and soul, to a human, Kyungsoo couldn’t stop taking.

Sehun started whining at his feet with the lack of attention he was currently getting and soon he gave up on laving his master’s hand with the flat of his tongue to instead suck at his fingers. He moaned loudly around the digits as if it brought him real pleasure and Kyungsoo smirked down at the vampire in return, eyes full of mirth. He could give Sehun exactly what he wanted right now, to ravage him completely and fill his mouth with the sweet taste of his blood, but it wasn’t in Kyungsoo’s nature to be so... _ easy _ behind the doors of these private chambers, where society’s dynamics didn’t exist between them.  _ Here _ , the power belonged to Kyungsoo and he would give or take as he pleased — and as his immortal pet needed. But he would never be spoiled, not like he was as Patriarch Kim’s youngest (adopted) son, when he was allowed anything and everything he could ever desire with just a smile.  _ Here _ , he had to beg for it, beg and cry until he was at his limit, and only then…

Kyungsoo slowly pulled his now slick fingers free from Sehun’s mouth, trailing the digits down along his chin, then the column of his throat where a dark band of leather was locked around pale flesh as a sign of ownership. “Look at you — so eager already, but I suppose I shouldn’t expect anything less from a slut like you.” He watched the words sink into Sehun, causing a tremble to shoot down his lean body. Even if Kyungsoo couldn’t see it, it was obvious the vampire’s cock was hardening quickly between his naked thighs. 

“ _ Master _ ,” Sehun whined while he adjusted himself on the hardwood floor and pulled himself in closer. He laid his head down gently into Kyungsoo’s lap and started nuzzling at his thigh, still covered by the heavy material of the trousers he was wearing. Closer still he leaned in, soft cheek sliding against the fabric until his lips were pressed tight to the bulge of the man’s cock, just barely straining behind button and zipper. He let off another whine, letting his eyes wander up, up, to stare into those dark orbs he knew so well.

“Oh, do you think you deserve that?” He raised a thick brow in response and Sehun opened his lips wide, mouthed hungrily at his groin with his fangs catching in the fabric just so. Sehun didn’t reply in words, instead choosing to let off a muffled moan while his pale cheeks flushed with stolen blood. “Of  _ course  _ you think that. But what have you done to earn it?” 

He hadn’t done anything, but he stayed where he was anyways, as if Kyungsoo would ever give into his charms. He didn’t, but his fingers gripped harshly at the long silver strands of Sehun’s hair and he was suddenly pulling the vampire’s mouth from his groin. “ _ What _ have you done to earn it,” he asked again, watching as his slave shook and panted in his hold. He gave Sehun a short moment to speak, though he never did, so he tossed the vampire away forcefully, causing him to land on his side on the floor. 

“Honestly, you’re no better than a bitch in heat, Sehun — always waiting to suckle at the head of your master’s cock or have your empty ass filled. Quite the behavior for a son of Patriarch Kim,” Kyungsoo said with a deep laugh, leaning his head into his hand. His eyes never left Sehun’s naked form, taking in every shudder, the way his long legs folded in towards his chest, unconsciously (or,  _ quite _ consciously) displaying his hole and the hard line of his dick tucked between his thighs. Carefully, Kyungsoo stretched one of his legs out until he could rub the toe of his boot along the vampire’s erection, which was just enough to cause pre-cum to dribble from the slit. 

“I wonder what people would think, seeing you like this…” The thought made Sehun freeze for a moment and he looked towards his master, wide-eyed, nearly worried. “But I would never let anyone else have you so intimately,” Kyungsoo comforted. “You’re mine, aren’t you, slut?”

“Y-yes…”

“Yes,  _ who _ ?” 

“Yes, master,” Sehun replied obediently. 

“Good boy. Now you’re going to earn what you want,” the human ordered sternly. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the table beside him and tossed it down at Sehun without another word. His slave didn’t need further command — he knew what he was supposed to do after all of his weeks with Kyungsoo as his master.

His fingers trembled slightly as he slicked them up with the clear gel before he was reaching back, allowing the digits to drag along between his buttocks until he reached the rim of his hole. Without hesitating, he sunk two inside, walls opening greedily to the penetration as a moan bubbled up in his throat. His fingers could hardly compare to Kyungsoo’s cock, but Sehun still put on a show for his master, still fucked himself eagerly while the room filled with his blissful noises and slick thrusting. It was hardly any time at all before he was taking a third finger, stretching his rim wider so easily. His cock twitched and leaked further in response and he wanted to come, he wanted Kyungsoo, his master, wanted to please him — and he  _ did _ . 

One of Kyungsoo’s hands had settled unashamedly on his groin, picking at the button and zipper of his trousers to relieve the pressure and allow his cock to sit against his stomach. It was a tempting sight for the vampire, whose hand was now working in a staccato rhythm to pleasure himself. Kyungsoo could easily tell that Sehun was holding on by a string, but it was a string that was easily snapped with the view of Kyungsoo’s fingers tracing the underside of his cock, up to disturb the single drop of pre-cum gathered at the head. Sehun’s thighs, as well as the floor, was suddenly a mess of thick cum, which continued to dribble from his slit until his fingers came to a halt, still buried inside. He let out a breathy moan, eyes flickering while he watched his master and waited so patiently. 

“What a good little slut you are,” Kyungsoo soon praised with a grin. He pulled himself from the chair to join Sehun on the floor and noticed the way his eyes lit up joyously. “Coming without even touching your cock, so desperate to be filled up with something…” He wretched Sehun’s fingers free from his hole, instead moving the vampire’s hand up to rest on his ass and hold himself open. “And you came so much, didn’t you?” Slowly, Kyungsoo dragged his hardness through the pool of Sehun’s semen, then up, to push into his waiting heat, fucking in slowly, inch by inch. Sehun tightened around him immediately, crying out in fulfillment as he was finally allowed what he’d been wanting. But once Kyungsoo settled inside of him, the human froze in place. 

“Master…” Sehun looked up at him with pretty lips drawn into a pout.

“What do you say now that I’ve given you my cock?” 

“Thank you…,” he tried softly, tongue trailing over his lips.

“ _ Louder _ , I didn’t quite hear you, slut,” Kyungsoo told him, grinding his length shallowly into his full ass. 

“Thank you, master!” He yelled and cried, and it was enough for the human, who was happy to start thrusting in a quick, almost violent rhythm. Sehun dug his nails hard into the skin of his ass and laid there, taking every push with a pleasured sound bubbling on his lips. He was content, as he’d always been, used and adored by his human master, shown how wonderful it was to submit and give oneself over completely. 

His cock quickly began to harden again between his milky thighs, between the feel of Kyungsoo’s hardness stretching him open so perfectly and the bliss coming over his usually emotionless face. Sehun welcomed each wave of pleasure with a cry,  _ master master master  _ dripping from pink lips. 

It felt like far too soon when Kyungsoo pulled himself free, leaving Sehun empty, but he grabbed for the immortal’s silver hair again, wrenching him up off the floor to shove his cock against his warm mouth. Sehun took without hesitation. He sucked cum and sweet lube from his length and nestled the tip in his throat for a moment before bobbing his head in quick, deep motions, always so careful of his fangs. 

It didn’t take long until Kyungsoo came over his tongue in pulses, filling his mouth with bitter cum he was quick to swallow down, not wasting a single drop. Still, Sehun suckled happily at the head of his cock and chased as much of that taste as he could before his master pulled away from oversensitivity. His mind felt so hazy and he was aching to come again, dripping pre over the floorboards. He wanted to ask for more attention, anything, but the words didn’t rise to his lips, all jumbled in his throat. Kyungsoo knew though. Carefully, he knelt down in front of the young vampire and reached between his thighs to pull gently on his cock. 

“Come, just for me, Sehun…” 

Soft as they were, his body took the words as a command and his cock spilled in Kyungsoo’s hand in the next moment, leaving the vampire feeling boneless and sated. But they weren’t done for the night, not yet. 

Without a word, Kyungsoo pulled him up from the floor and back up to the chair he’d been seated in earlier, where he situated the vampire’s tall, lean body into his lap. He cleaned his dirty hand off on his shirt without thinking much about it, then pulled his sleeve up to reveal the skin of his forearm, still mottled from old bites. “Drink,” Kyungsoo said curtly, guiding Sehun’s head to his arm. His lips were soft, trailing over the flesh as if he were a newborn, searching for his mother’s milk. But that softness gave way to sharp teeth, digging into flesh just enough to allow warm blood to fill his mouth. So he drank slowly, carefully, and while he did, Kyungsoo stroked his hair with gentle fingers. 

In the morning, outside of these chambers, according to society, it would be Sehun in control. But here in these late hours, Kyungsoo was pleased to give the young vampire everything he needed and take equally in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how this turned out and it only took me a few hours to write. Now, onto finish other things!
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated! And poke me on twitter if you want @ xiuzabi -- or xiudaddy if you're 18+.


End file.
